Headsets and other compact communication devices like the one according to the preamble of claim 1 are produced and sold in a competitive market, where manufacturing costs are essential. Thus, such communications devices are often provided with a single multifunction button replacing two or more buttons. The Bluetooth headset Jabra BT2040 has such a multifunction button/switch which is used for turning the headset on and off, pairing the headset with a mobile phone, answering and end calls. The user presses the button for 3 seconds in order to turn the headset on and 5 seconds to turn it off. In order to pair it the user presses the button for 5 seconds when the headset is turned off. In order to answer and end calls the user taps the button, which means that the button is pressed down for less than 0.5 second. Such a design save costs, as only one button and one switch is needed, at the expense of user-friendliness. As only one button serves several functions the user, the user gets confused. Therefore, there is a need to enhance the user interfaces of such devices without substantially increasing the cost.